


Dean's No Monster

by pandaa25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaa25/pseuds/pandaa25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the scene where he tortures Alastair. Between Dean and his girlfriend (OC).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's No Monster

"How are you feeling?" Cas rasped as he looked forward, sitting beside Dean's hospital bed.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you." Dean croaked trying to sit up a little. "Cas, is what Alistair said right? Did I open the first gate?"

Cas looked forwards and tensed up at the question. He turned his body slightly away trying to avoid any possible eye contact with his human friend.

"Cas. Is what he said true?" Dean ground out again.

"Yes." Cas sighed looking towards the ceiling.

"Why didn't you leave me in Hell?" Dean gritted in frustration.

"We have plans for you Dean." Cas reminded for the umpteenth time.

"Find someone else Cas. I can't do it. It's too big this time. I can't handle this." Dean sighed leaning back into his bed.

"Our fate lays in your hands, Dean." Castiel reasoned.

"Then you guys are screwed." Dean shook his head at Castiel. The angel looked over and took a breath getting ready to speak when the two boys heard the familiar of clicking heels frantically coming down the hallway.

"Dean!" A slender girl with long jet-black hair pulled in a ponytail swung into the doorway of the hospital room.

"Oh dear." Castiel whimpered. He knew Amelia was about to raise hell (figuratively, of course) on him.

"Sam told me you'd be here." Amelia heaved out bending slightly with her hands on her knees. After she had finished her simple salt and burn hunt she arrived back at the hotel they were supposed to be staying at and found no one there. She called Dean only to get his voicemail, called Sam and had beat it out of him that Dean was currently in the hospital. Before Sam could explain anything to her she hung up and thanked to God that the hospital he was at was only a couple blocks away. She knew for Dean to go to the hospital it had to be bad. Sam cursed and was glad that he hadn't mentioned Castiel being pretty much the reason behind this.

"H-Hey Meli." Dean winced in slight fear. He knew Amelia was a scary woman when he had done something stupid to get himself hurt.

"I don't understand, why are you so frightened by Amelia Dean?" Castiel spoke up breaking the silence.

"What? I'm not." Dean grumbled as she walked closer to the bed and cringed.

"What happened?!" Amelia panicked as she got closer and gripped his hand in hers.

"I was…questioning Alastair and the stupid Devil's Trap was smeared from a leaky pipe." He explained while throwing a glare towards Castiel. Cas swallowed hard and realized he hadn't exactly gotten the chance to explain it was Uriel's fault that the Devil's Trap was ruined, and it was Uriel who was killing off the Angel's.

"How did that happen?!" Amelia nearly screeched as Castiel clamped his mouth shut again before letting everything out. He wanted to tell Dean, but now was not the correct time.

"Yeah Cas how did that-" Dean looked over when he heard the flap of wings and saw Castiel was no longer sitting in his spot.

"How long till you're discharged?" Amelia asked quietly. She tried to ignore the anger flaring behind Dean's eyes, but something about his anger was different this time. He looked angry along with disappointed, that was a new one for him.

"Should be today or early tomorrow." Dean sighed looking away from his hunter girlfriend.

"Hey, you okay?" Amelia asked quietly placing a hand on his shoulder, he shook her arm off and muttered a 'yeah', ignoring her concerned look. The night passed with Amelia asleep in the chair beside his bed with his jacket drapped over her upper body. She woke up the next morning confused as to how his jacket ended up on her and he shrugged his shoulders and offered up 'Castiel' as a explaination.

Since the Impala had been at the hospital when Sam dropped Dean off he tossed the keys to Amelia and they drove back to the motel. When they unlocked the door to get in she picked up the note sitting on the table by the door and showed Dean that Sam had gone "out" somewhere and he'd be back tomorrow morning.

She turned around to toss the note back on the table, lock the door and shrug off her jacket, tossing it on the back of the chair. Meli pulled her hair out of her ponytail and let it fall down her almost bare back, when she turned around to ask Dean if he was hungry she was cut off when he gripped her hips and shoved her against the door. She squeaked in surprise and was slightly shocked when he crashed his lips roughly to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Dean-" She was cut off again when he picked her up and threw her on their bed. "What the hell? Not that I don't enjoy…this, but what's with the-" She stopped talking when she saw his face red and angry tears falling from his eyes. "Dean." She breathed. He shook his head and pressed his palms to his eyes before brushing the tears from his face. He looked down at his girlfriend clad in jeans, a lace bra and smirked at her. She let out a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and gave a slight nod at him that he could continue, it started hitting her that something had happened while she was gone and he would talk about it when he was ready. That was a very odd trait they shared, they'd hold things in until it couldn't be held any longer.

He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly before peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses. He paused as a moment from the two days ago popped into his head, the murderous glare in his eyes, the screams from Alastair, and then he wasn't there with Amelia anymore, he was in hell again, being tormented and then doing the tormenting. He hadn't realized how tight he was gripping Amelia's waist until she was scratching at his arms and calling his name. He looked down and saw red prints of his long fingers embroidering her pale waist. He didn't utter any form of an apology, he just leaned down and kissed each imprint before pulling unzipping her boots and pulling her jeans off her legs. Dean looked down at her anti-possesion tattoo and kissed the part that wasn't hidden behind the band of her panties.

Amelia placed a hand on Dean's cheek and tilted his head up slightly as he placed numerous kissed on her hips. He leaned into her touch and held her gaze for a moment before crawling up her body and kissing her lips roughly again. She gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled I over his head.

"I…Meli..I need." She pulled him down into a kiss silencing him. She knew he didn't want to explain right now. Explain the anger he was feeling, the disappointment in himself. He had tormented someone, granted Alastair deserved every bit of it, but who was he to make that judgment?

"I know." Amelia whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers and stole another kiss from her lips. "Take me Dean." Without a second thought Dean pulled her up and into his lap. He unclasped her bra and threw it onto Sam's bed without realizing it. He pressed his cold hands into her bareback and pulled her flush against his bare chest. He bit down hard on her shoulder earning a strangled cry from her lips. He gripped her hips and threw her back down on her back. He gave her a quick glance and kicked his shoes off, pulling off his jeans and boxers in one fluid motion. He crawled back on the bed kissing her from her thigh up to her hips again. He smirked at her and bit her hip above her hips on the bruises he left a moment earlier. The hunter in him let out a low hum in the back of his throat and pulled her lace panties down with his teeth. He tossed them aside with a throw of his head and went back to leaving frantic kissed on her body and bite marks just about anywhere he could. Amelia loved when he bit, but something about these bites were more on the painful side than the pleasurable side. She bit back a scream at each bite he littered on her body. As he assaulted her lips with a passionate kiss she reached down and grasped his length in her slender hands. He let out a soft groan as she pumped his member slowly and smiled when he leaned his head into the crook of her shoulder. He breathed out her name and bit down on her neck again before swirling his tongue over the bite mark.

Dean pulled away from her and kissed down the length of her body to her dripping wet core. He glanced up at her briefly before licking a thick strip up her folds. She writhed in pleasure and bucked her hips towards his lips. He pushed her hips down roughly and pinned her down to the bed. He slapped her rear hard and she stilled with a whimper. He pulled her folds apart and licked and nibbled at her swollen bud. She let out a long moan at the sensation and softly screamed when Dean plunged his tongue in her warm hole. He felt her tense up as he stuck a finger slowly in her and crocked his finger against her g-spot. He gripped her thighs and buried her face in her core, lapping away at the fluids that dribbled down his chin. He kissed up her body and latched his lips to her neck. Before she could react Dean pushed her knees up and positioned himself between her legs. In one swift motion he thrust in her and earned a surprised gasp. She gripped his forearms as he anchored himself to her hips. She gritted her teeth and moved her hips in rythmn with his as best as he could. Truth be told he was rougher than usual and she was starting to get slightly scared. He let out a low growl and hid his face in the crook of his neck. For a moment he was forgetting everything. It was just him and her. He felt her tighten around his length and her pants came quick and short. He let go of the left side of her hip and reached down flicking her bud once, twice, three times and she reached her peak, coming undone. He came was starting to come undone himself, he quickly pulled out of her core and came on the lower portion of her stomach.

She looked up and let out a surprise yelp when he flipped her over and pulled her on her hands and knees. Her eyes widened as she felt his lower anatomy spring back to life. Before she could say anything she let out a moan as he rubbed the head of his length against her slick folds. He let out a grunt as he uncermoniously shoved himself in her. He pulled her hair and thrust in her at a hard and quick pace. She screamed his name and leaned forward when Dean gripped her wrists in his hand and pinned them behind her. Her screams and moans were muffled by the pillow. Dean leaned forwards and bit the back of her shoulder causing her to shudder silently. He felt Amelia tighten around him again. Dean let go of her wrist and reached around rubbing her sensitive but in quick tight circles.

"Come for me baby girl." He growled out as he bit down on her shoulder. He rolled off Amelia and let out a grunted sigh. She collected her thoughts and slumped down. She was pulled out of her train of thinking when he reached over and pulled her to his chest roughly.

She looked over at the clock and saw the red numbers blare nearly two am. She thought back to checking out of the hospital at around nine, they grabbed food drove around a little on Dean's request before getting back here. She nodded to herself and sighed that everything was logically making sense. She quirked her eyebrow when she felt Dean's even breathing against her neck and his chest rythmically beat against her back. Before she could put together a reasonable explination, her eyelids fluttered and she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up to find Sam standing against the partial with his arms crossed and his eyebrows knitted together. Amelia let out a squeak and realized her entire front side was exposed to Sam. The two lay on the bed furthest from the partial and from the feeling of Dean's arms around her waist she knew he was still asleep. She reached down and pulled on Dean's t-shirt and his boxers laying on the floor. She stood up and looked at Sam who raised an eyebrow and pulled off her bra and panties from his bed. She blushed bright red and plucked them out of his hands, throwing them on the chair at the foot of her bed.

"Geez, Meli what happened?" Sam breathed, taking in the hickies, and teeth marks around Amelia's neck. She lifted her arms to stretch and caused Dean's shirt to ride up a bit. Sam's eyes widened when he saw the fingerprint like bruises all over her hips. "It's official we are all too comfortable around each other if it doesn't phase me that I'm holding a conversation with you while you're wearing Dean's clothing."

"Shut up. Look I gotta find a way to cover…this…before he wakes up and thinks he's hurt me. I don't know what happened while I was gone, but while we were, you know, last night he looked so sad and hurt, but he also looked disappointed and angry. While we were sleeping he was muttering something about 'being a monster' or some bullshit along the lines of that." Amelia sighed.

"So the bruises, the bite marks, the hickies, that's all him?" Sam gestured towards his sleeping brother who had turned his back towards them now. He started to get angry before he had remembered what Dean was going through, for the love of it, the man had gone to hell.

"Yeah, now I need to go find something to cover all of this up." Amelia gestured to her body. Before she could turn to get dressed the sound of angel wings flapping sounded and Castiel appeared in the doorway. Amelia turned around and shrieked hiding behind Sam. "You seeing me like this, whatever, Cas seeing me, no."

"Hello Amelia, Sam." Castiel greeted.

"Hi Cas. Could you uhm, you know." Amelia gestured. Castiel looked down at her and noticed what she was signaling. He nodded and turned around letting her get dressed. She looked over at Dean, pecked his forehead before darting out the door to get something to eat for them and find some cover up for her "love marks".

"Cas, you here to tell Dean something?" Sam asked as he stopped laughing at Amelia's quirkiness.

"I did, but now I am slightly curious on a matter Sam." Cas mused looking at the door that Amelia just darted out of.

"What would that be Cas?" Sam sighed sitting on the foot of his bed.

"Amelia. How did that happen? Dean seems to not care for anyone other than you. He isn't the affectionate type. Also, why does he put those marks all over her?" Cas asked with a cock of his head.

"Meli and Dean. They met a couple years ago. Those marks are, they're called "love marks", but I think Dean went a little too far last night. She's okay really. He cares. Meli's good for him." Sam explained.

"So what is this "love story" of theirs?" Castiel asked air quotes around the love story.

"Let's see. I think we were on some hunt a couple years back. Should have been really simple. We were in town with Jo, and we had found a vampire nest. According to Jo and Ash the Vampires were sort of dying off anyways. We underestimated that statement because we were ambushed and out numbered. All of a sudden this short hyperactive, pile of jet black hair whirlwind comes in and beheads the lot of them coming towards us. She shoots all three of us down from being tied up and we finish off that stupid nest. Jo recognized her as her childhood friend, whos dad plucked her out the city and ran. Jo was introduced to hunting and he didn't want Meli being around that. If only his plan had worked. Stupid demon, it possessed Meli's father from that day for the next five years until she turned fifteen. The morning of her fifteenth birthday she woke up to her mom on the floor dead, her baby brother was laying in the crib motionless, her little sister dead. The demon killed her entire family then hung her father. According to Meli, her family was well known in hunting. The demon saw her as a protégé of her father after he killed off the demon's "family". That afternoon she left town and we hadn't seen her again for a year and a half. Somehow she heard about our dad's death and showed up at the Roadhouse to offer her condolences. She did and the next morning she left again. For the next couple months she would show up at the most random times. Intel from where we were via Ash (before his death) and Jo. Then one day, we saved her. She was chasing this werewolf and hadn't suspected there were two working together. She killed the first one and didn't know the sheriff was the second one, Dean and I showed up in time for him to kill it off. She's been with us for almost two years now. Her and Dean started off as an on and off couple the first couple months then I guess they sealed it after Dean nearly took a guys head off for flirting with her while she was trying to get information." Sam laughed as Castiel let a slight smile grace his lips. The angel was prone to forgetting Dean was human.

"Actually, he was pushing her buttons and I didn't like it." Dean groaned sitting up and looking over at them. "I'm naked aren't I." He groaned, still groggy from sleep. Sam nodded and threw his pants at Dean who threw his legs over the other side and slid them on. He rubbed his hands through his hair and sighed. "Apocalypse on the way and you're telling Cas a "love story"?" Dean questioned. "Meli's gonna come in here and beat you for repeating the story. You know that who lovey dovey shit makes her sick sometimes."

"Dean yours and her's story is far from lovey dovey." Sam chuckled. "Stop throwing her under garments on my bed you freaks." Sam threw a pillow at his brother's head.

"Why did you toss Amelia's undergarments?" Castiel questioned confused. Cas was the only one to call her by her full name and it still confused the boys.

"Cas, trust me you don't wanna know." Sam grimaced. Before they could speak further on the matter the door flew open and Amelia bounded in with a smile on her face. She wasn't a morning person, and her body was slightly achy from last night, but she didn't want Dean to see her in pain and think he had caused it.

"Good morning Sweetheart." Dean greeted with a cheeky grin. He tried to hide the nervousness that he couldn't quite remember what had happened last night. He knew they had rough sex, but he was blinded by such anger he had let his primal instinct take over. She gulped nervously and set the bags on the table before sitting beside Dean on their bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He stuck his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. He let out a sigh and smiled before placing a kiss on her neck. She smelt like him and he absolutely loved that. She bent forward to pull off her shoes and her shirt rode up her back. He glanced down and gasped at the fingerprints that littered her hips, his fingerprints.

"Meli." Dean breathed touching her back. She sat up straight and yanked her shirt down. "Did I…" Dean faltered off placing kisses all over the back of her neck. Sam looked up from the table and coughed.

"Uhm, Cas let's go take a walk." Sam concluded standing up and pulling the angel with him.

"Wait, I am intrigued by Dean's display of affection." Cas quickly replied while being yanked towards the door.

"Meli. Did I do that." Dean breathed. "Did I…baby did I bruise you?"

"I'm okay." Amelia sighed looking into his emerald green eyes.

"I really am a monster." Dean sighed putting his head in his hands.

"Dean no. You are not a monster. What happened." Amelia asked gently, prying his hands away and placing hers on either side.

"Meli. Do you remember how I told you about my time in hell." Dean started. She nodded remembering the talk about him tormenting souls.

"I did it to Alastair. I know he deserves it, but I'm just as much of a monster as he is. Meli I liked tormenting him." He breathed out.

"You aren't a monster. He did deserve it darling."

"Who am I to give that judgment." Dean sighed placing his head in the crook of her neck. She sighed and ran her hand through his hair.

"You aren't one to give judgment baby, but you have to do what you have to do. You needed justice for the angels." Amelia breathed as she felt tears run down her collarbone. "This is war Dean, you know this. It's better that a monster like Alastair gets tormented than an angel fighting for what's right, or a regular human being. Dean look at me." She pulled his head up. "You are not a monster, because I don't fall in love with monsters."

"I love you sweetheart." He whispered.

"I love you Dean."

"Their exchange of endearment is very…touching." Castiel's voice floated from outside the room.


End file.
